


без названия

by 006_stkglm



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm





	без названия

— «Веллингтон расположен в юго-западной части острова Северный на берегу бухты вулканического происхождения Веллингтон, являющейся частью пролива Кука, который разделяет острова Северный и Южный. В ясную погоду из города видны горы Каикоура», — Ричард поднимает голову от толстого туристического буклета и хмурит брови, — что, и правда видны?  
— А? — Дин старательно отжимает маленькое полотенце в миске с ледяной водой.  
— Горы Каикоура. Их отсюда видно?  
Дин мотает головой не то, имея в виду, что не знает, не то показывая, что ему сейчас нет дела не до гор, не до Веллингтона не вообще до чего-либо еще, а с постели вновь раздается лихорадочное, задыхающееся:  
— Торин, Тори-ин... я не… Мы не хотели, Торин…  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Дин кладет холодную тряпку на пылающий лоб Эйдана, решительно пресекает его слабые попытки натянуть на себя одеяло и оборачивается к Ричарду с безмолвным: «ну!»  
— Да, конечно… извини, кхм, — Ричард находит глазами место, где остановился, и продолжает ровным мягким голосом, — «горы Каикоура, расположенные на острове Южный. К северу от города находятся пляжи побережья Капити, на востоке — горы Римутака. Веллингтон довольно часто подвергается сильным штормовым…»  
Ирландец потихоньку перестает метаться, бормотать и вскоре забывается неглубоким сном, почти не реагируя на осторожные прикосновения Дина, продолжающего методично обтирать его холодной водой.  
— Что сказали врачи? — Спрашивает Ричард, переворачивая страницу, когда описание географического положения заканчивается.  
Дин вздыхает:  
— Что если через два часа температура не спадет, вызывать скорую снова, — он устало качает головой и Ричард ловит себя на том, что ему не хватает покачивающихся в такт движению усов с металлическими бусинами.  
— Я просто не понимаю: мы все проторчали в этой реке целый день, так отчего заболел именно он? — Дин опускает нагревшуюся тряпку в миску с водой, и Ричард оставляет невысказанным вопрос о том, почему именно его голос действует на ирландца как колыбельная на младенца.  
— Торин… — словно в ответ на его мысли хнычет Эйдан, сворачиваясь дрожащим, мокрым клубочком, и Дин, вздыхая, тянется за градусником, а Ричард возвращается к заложенному месту в буклете:  
— «По данным 2008 года численность населения городской зоны Веллингтона составляла…»  
Судя по всему, ночь у них будет длинная…


End file.
